New Life Of a Former Assassin
by JazLiy75
Summary: Shamia Shirayuki Lawrence was a former assassin back in Japan who started a new life in Copper Canyon. Or was it? Despite being a cheerful friendly girl, there was a hidden agenda behind the real reason why she was in Copper Canyon. What was that hidden agenda and why is Jason Naught involved in this?
1. The First Encounter

_An innocent girl..._

 _Lost her mother at birth_

 _Raised by her gambling addict and abusive father_

 _Who was killed by her own 5 year old hands_

 _Bringing the snake curse upon her_

 _Her upper limbs covered in green snake scales and snake tattoos_

 _Violet eyes that could turn into yellow snake orbs_

 _Known as hebi wa norowareta asashin in her hometown_

 _That girl was Shamia Shirayuki Lawrence._

"How's that for the beginning of the story?" a male voice on a phone said.

With her light brown hair flowing in the wind, jumping from roof to roof and that phone in her hand was a woman who fit the description above. It seemed like Shamia was on her way to her destination while talking on the phone with her friend from Japan about making a story about her for the assassination organization.

"Well, that might work but try to discuss with the others about it. I have to make my way to my new workplace," said Shamia as she hung up the call, continuing her way to her workplace.

It was her morning routine to do some parkour. And since she was on her way to work, it would be a great opportunity to do one now. Why parkour do you ask?

Well, unlike any ordinary people, she was the kind of active morning person so, parkour was her favorite choice of going anywhere she wanted.

 _My first day at THI... I wonder how my working experience there would be like._

Her parkour to work seemed to be fine until she reached the roof of a cafe. Since she was distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't watch her step, causing her to slip off the roof and fell down.

At the same time, a certain man, a bio android who went by the name Jason Naught sitting under the cafe roof with an empty cup on the table. Ever since Morphos was defeated, he was no longer under Miles Dredd's control and had his position back as the CEO of THI. But the yearning for power, especially Ultralinks and TURBO energy wasn't gone yet.

"There has to be another way to get TURBO energy!" The more he thought about it, the stronger that yearning got.

Checking the time, he stood up and left some money to pay for the drink. "Better get to work."

As he was about to leave the cafe and get into his limousine, he noticed a shadow covering him as he looked up.

The shadow actually belonged to Shamia who was falling from the roof above him.

As soon as her face was revealed to Naught's eyes, that was the moment their first encounter happened.

"What the?!" Those were the first words that came out of his mouth when he saw the falling woman before he was surprised by the way she grabbed the door of his limousine and landed safely in front of him.

As for Shamia, she seemed really casual with the whole falling thing as she brushed her clothes from the dust after landing before looking at Naught. "Gomenasai. I didn't mean to startle you there, Mr..."

"Naught. Jason Naught," Naught introduced himself as he tried to regain his composure. As soon as he calmed himself down, he gave a serious look. "And what were you doing before falling off the roof? You could have cause an accident here, especially when I was about to get into my limo?"

This caused Shamia to bow before looking at him. "Sorry about that. I was doing my daily parkour on my way to my new workplace, THI and somehow I have a slip on the roof and that how I fell. Anyway, my name's Shamia Shirayuki Lawrence."

"Wait! Did you just say THI?" Naught asked with surprise, getting a nod from her. This eventually gave him an idea as a smile appeared on his face.

"What a coincidence! I'm actually the CEO of THI and I'm on my way there. How about I give you a ride there?"

Surprise was written all over Shamia's face. "You're my new boss?! SUGOI!"

Seeing the excitement on her face put a grin on Naught's face as he gestured her to enter the limousine, which eventually she did before he got in.

 _This young lady here doesn't seem to be like any other people. Doing parkour while on her way to work... That's not something normal. Maybe I should find out more about her and she might be of use for me._

That was Naught's thought when he saw how different Shamia was but as for her... Let's just say she did some discernment on her new boss.

 _You seem to be the villain type. Oh... This might get really interesting~_


	2. Growing Curiousity

It was quiet for the first few minutes in the limousine as Shamia was checking the messages from her friends back in Japan, which made Naught to feel kinda awkward. Especially when Shamia was talking in her mother tongue that the poor CEO couldn't understand.

"Excuse me but... Can you speak in English, please? You are really making me feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable," said Naught with a slightly rude tone lining in his voice.

Shamia looked at Naught. "Sorry about that, Mr Naught. I was so used to talking in Japanese."

"Well, Mr Naught... Can you at least be polite to Shirayuki and respect her?"

Naught was surprised at the question but it wasn't from Shamia. Instead, it was from her phone that showed a video call from a red haired Japanese man. Seeing the surprised look on the CEO's face really let out a giggle from Shamia.

The Japanese English girl showed the video call to Naught. "Mr Naught, meet Yūta Kirasaki. He's one of my friends and my 'brother'."

In the video call, looks like Yūta was really upset with Naught's attitude towards Shamia. As if he was protective of her.

Naught looked closely at video call, analysing Yūta as Yūta did the same to Naught, making Shamia facepalmed.

"How long are you two going to analyze each other? We're getting close to THI now," said Shamia as she gently poked Naught's shoulder.

Even if it was just gentle poke, Naught was shocked at this as if Shamia wasn't poking him.

 _H-How could this single poke feel like a stab through my shoulder?! Who exactly is this woman?!_

Shamia noticed the shock on her new boss' face and immediately pulled her finger away. "S-Sorry about that..."

 _How could I forget about the poke? He might ask me about it though... Just stay cool and he wouldn't find out my true aura._

It didn't take long before they finally reached outside the tall building. When the door of the limousine was opened, Naught was the first to get out of the limousine followed by Shamia who was putting heels to her shoes. Seeing this really gave another surprise to the bio android.

"Oh... I forgot. These heels are actually removable. I only take them off to avoid any sprain ankle during my parkour routine." said Shamia as she walked out of the limousine before walking towards the tall building, leaving Naught utterly speechless.

 _Shoes with removable heels? I have never seen anything like that!_

Regaining his composure, Naught caught up to Shamia as he began to lead her into the pbuilding.

As soon as they were inside, Shamia looked around her new surroundings but the weird this was there were too few workers for a big company, which caused her to give an unexpected statement.

"Umm... I didn't expect that most workers were effected by the Morphos incident."

This yet again gave another surprise to the bio android. "What? You knew about that incident?"

"Well, one of my friends lives in Copper Canyon, so of course she told me about what happened," said Shamia.

It took a while for Naught to recover from the shock. "I see... Well, it's quite common to have a friend staying in the same city."

Just as Shamia was about to go and wander off to other parts of the building, the bio android stopped her by grabbing her left arm.

"Before you go somewhere else, I want to have a talk with you in my office. Consider it as a final interview before you get your job."

But what was on Naught's mind was...

 _I might find more info about her. Her poke... That must be one of her skills. It was gentle yet... There was a feeling of being stabbed behind that poke._

Naught gripped her wrist hard and dragged her to his office. Well, he should rethink about tightening his grip on Shamia.

A few minutes later, both of them reached the office and Shamia was quiet for so long. Her body was shaking vigorously, not sure if it was in fear or anger.

As soon as Naught let go of her wrist, he was about to walk to the back of his desk. There was a hint of his sly smirk on his face but his back was facing her.

"Alright, Miss Lawrence. Let's start our final interview session—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as somehow, he was on the ground thanks to someone with a strong force. As he looked at the person who pushed him, it was one of the most horrific things he had ever seen other than Dredd getting mad. Heck! Maybe a lot worse than Dredd!

"M-Miss Lawrence?!"

The Shamia Naught saw earlier had gone. All he see was the same looking woman but with messy hair, an angry expression on her face and in her hand that wasn't pinning Naught was a dagger!

"Men are just the same! Always trying to take advantage of naive women and trying to make them slaves!"

Those words shocked the bio android, especially when he had never had any idea of what she was talking about.

 _Wait! Is she talking about something else or... Has she already figured out my plan?!_


End file.
